25 NoahxCody Moments
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: Just what the title says! I took 25 random words and wrote about them. Some are a few sentances long, others are now drable length. NoahxCody. Oneshot.


**25 NoahxCody moments**

**Author Note: Wow. This was harder that I thought it would be. I was going to write one or two sentances per word, but I couldn't do it, lol. I think I might later expand a couple of these and make them oneshots, but I don't know yet. Anyway please reveiw!**

**1.) Footnotes**

Before Cody went on TDI he had written a book called 'How to Impress the Ladies'. It had all the good pickup lines, a list saying which type of clothes should be wore on a date, and more. He had finished it a mere hour before he left for TDI.

However when he got home he felt the need to add a footnote before he tried to get the book published.

Footnote: It is possible that these things will not work and that the girl you're after will end up dating some hot guy who plays guitar instead, but that won't be a problem if you discover you're bi and like really cynical guys who kiss you in their sleep.

The book was published footnote and all.

**2.) Meal**

Noah and Cody had been married for two years when Cody announced he wanted to make his husband a special meal. Noah being the lazy man he was agreed that Cody could cook dinner for him.

Later that night Noah sat down across from Cody for a candle lit dinner. The food had already been put on the plates.

"So what do you think?" Cody asked Noah hopefully.

"It's really good." Noah had always thought Cody cooked fairly well, but he had defiantly went above and beyond for this meal, and Noah knew that meant Cody was planning something, or wanted something. Cody was defiantly Noah's little suck-up when he wanted something.

"So you notice anything about the food?"

"It tastes good?"

"Something else. Let's look at the food: BABY back ribs, BABY corn, BABY carrot-" Noah interrupted Cody mid sentence.

"If you tell me you're pregnant I'm leaving."

"Noah!"

"I'll mail you the child support." Noah said amused.

"Damnit Noah I want a kid!"

"Well I've been trying to get you pregnant-"

"Noah I mean it! I want to adopt a baby!"

"But babies are so loud and obnoxious, and they make sex and sleep impossible-"

"I. Want. A. Kid." Cody said glaring at Noah.

"Please, how do expect to raise a child when you still act like one?" Noah said realizing a second to late that he shouldn't say it.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought. Now for the last time I want to adopt a baby."

"Can't we adopt a 17 year old or something?"

"Baby."

"14."

"Three."

"Ten."

"Six."

"Sold." Noah said frowning.

"Thank you Noah! You'll make a great dad!" Cody said kissing Noah. Then Cody smiled a lustful smile. "And once you finish your meal maybe we can have desert.

Noah took a bite of his rib.

"Finished!" And into the bedroom the couple went.

**3.) Eventual**

In Noah's mind it was just a matter of time; eventually Cody would want to date him.

**4.) Fans**

After the show was over Cody and Noah each expected a few fans. However they didn't expect so many people to be fans of the two getting together, but anything to keep the fans happy.

**5.) Talent**

Cody had never thought himself a man of many talents. Sure he had a few, but nothing he thought much of. Of course when he started dating Noah he discovered he did have another talent, at least according to Noah. You see it was this thing he did with his tongue….

**6.) Enforces**

Shortly after TDA Chris held a large party for the cast of both TDA and TDI; Noah and Cody had both been there, but neither said a word to each other. Of course that wasn't strange behavior seeing as the boys hadn't talked since the awake-a-thon.

However a crazy redhead forced them together by pushing them into a broom closet. From inside the closet the boys heard Izzy scream.

"You will stay in that closet together until you either stop avoiding each other or make-out! E-scope does not care which! If you try to come out of the closet in a literal since, Izzy will enforce terrible punishment!" Izzy screamed angrily. Then she continued in a happy voice. "But if you come out of the closet in a metaphorical sense, then that's fine!"

Neither boy was amused.

**7.) Sentimental**

Noah had never been the type of guy to appreciate a hand made or cheap gift; he was a guy who liked nice things that had a purpose. But when Cody won him a stuffed fish at the county fair, after spending 20 dollars, he kept it on his top shelf along with his other prized possessions. It simply had a sentimental value.

**8.) Manipulates**

Izzy had a way with getting people to do what she wanted them to do, so it was no surprise to anyone when Izzy used her power of manipulation to get Noah to kiss Cody… Again

**9.) Sunlight**

It was early during the second morning of the awake-a-thon that Noah realized his distaste for sunlight. It was bad enough that the sun had awoken him from his short slumber, but it was even worse because he had been awaken from a wonderful dream where he was kissing the most beautiful brunet on the island. Speaking of that brunet…

"AHHHHH!" Yeah he defiantly hated sunlight the most for waking Cody up.

**10.) Kidney**

Cody had always felt alone in the world. Of course he had loving parents and a few good friends, but he was missing what he really wanted; a significant other. Someone who truly loved and cared about him. Someone who would chose him other everyone else in the world. And it wasn't until his kidney failed that he realized that he did have someone who truly loved him. Of course that someone being a boy was a slight inconvenience, but love was love.

**11.) Grim**

It was a grim day for Cody. His car had refused to start in the morning, making him late for his job interview. After he didn't get the job he decided to go out to eat and after he finished eating he realized he had left his wallet at home. Then after he washed enough dishes to pay for his meal he got into his car to go home. Then when he was about halfway home his car ran out of gas. Cody got out of his car and screamed at the sky.

"CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE!?"

Then it started to rain.

Cody hung his head and sighed. He hadn't even remembered to bring his cell phone so that he could call his parents to pick him up. Suddenly a black car pulled up beside him.

"You want a ride?" Noah asked rolling down his window.

"Noah? What are you doing here?"

"Well for a price I could be giving you a ride home."

Cody returned home that night with several hickies; Noah had charged quite a fee for the ride home.

**12.) Continuations**

TDA was nothing more than a continuation of TDI, or in Noah's case a continuation of his relationship with Cody.

**13.) Weather**

The weather at Playa De Loser had been terrible for almost a week; it was raining so hard that only an idiot would find him or her self out side. So everybody other than Harold was inside at the moment.

"I'm so bored!" Cody screamed at Noah. The boys had been playing video games for the last week, and while Cody enjoyed video games, he also enjoyed physical activity.

"I think I can fix that." Noah said leaning in to kiss Cody.

Let's just say Cody got plenty of physical activity that day.

**14.) Inheritance**

Noah wouldn't exactly say he came from a poor family. Noah's parents both had good jobs that made great pay; it was just that there were nine kids to take care of so there was never enough to go around.

When Noah was 22 he finished college and was living in his own apartment, however he had a dilemma. He had been dating Cody since he was 19 and was ready to marry him, however he couldn't afford a ring and the apartment he was renting. Now most people were telling him 'Hello! Your boyfriend's rich, just move in with him!' but Noah came from a strict Catholic family and believed it was wrong to move in with someone he wasn't married too. Plus he didn't think his mother could take another surprise, not after he came out two years prior. Noah prayed for a solution to his problem and soon one did come around; just not the one he wanted.

Noah's grandfather passed away that month and after the funeral the big family gathered together to hear his last will and testimony.

Noah was surprised to say the least when he found out he had been left something. Noah's grandfather had given blessings to his brothers and sisters who were in serious relationships, but when Noah mentioned that he knew Cody was the one, his grandfather had seemed so disgusted that he didn't waste his time asking for his blessing. Noah was also the youngest of 18 grandchildren and had known his grandfather for the shortest time. As it was most of the grandchildren didn't receive anything, but Noah was one of the three who did.

When Noah's name was called he looked at the lawyer. He took the small box the lawyer handed him and opened it. There was a note inside.

'_I know you never thought I approved of your relationship, but I just wanted to make sure you were ready for a hard life style and that this boy was worth it. I can see now that he is so I give you my blessing and my ring. You're a hard worker and you deserve it.'_

Under the note there was a gold ring.

**15.) Bounce**

Noah was in the washroom in front of the sink, which was in front of the shower Cody occupied, brushing his teeth when he heard Cody start to sing. "Bounce baby out the door, I don't wanna hear it no more! Bounce!"

Now for anyone who's never heard Cody sing, well, take it from Noah, Cody couldn't carry a tune in a 500 gallon bucket.

"If you don't stop singing I'm going to bounce something up you ass!" Noah screamed sick and tired of listening to Cody.

Cody thought for a minute before pushing his head out from behind the shower curtain and continuing. "Bounce Noah in this door, I wanna do it on the floor! Bounce!" Cody sang smirking and laughing as he watched Noah turn scarlet. Maybe next time Noah would think before he threatened someone.

**16.) Idle**

If Noah had to choose one word to describe his life he would choose 'idle'. He was idle in his laziness and unwillingness to do physical labor. He often made idle threats, and he often idled away his days on the computer. But the idlest thing he did was flirt with Cody. It was truly pointless, or so he thought until Cody kissed his. Maybe his life wasn't as idle as he thought.

**17.) Automatic**

When Cody looked over to see Noah kissing him during the awake-a-thon he was actually okay with it. He had been ready to cuddle deeper into Noah's arm when he saw the look on Noah's face; at that moment he automatically assumed Noah didn't like him and started to scream in mock fear… It was too bad he was wrong.

**18.) Numbering**

Cody had a habit of making lists. Sometimes they were simple to do lists, and other times they were ranking things or people. Cody tried to keep his lists to himself, but being the unorganized person he was he would often misplace them. In the past another person finding the list wasn't a problem; however he was a bit worried when Noah walked up to him holding his list ranking his top 10 hottest capers.

"So I'm number one?" Noah had asked smirking. "Well you aren't so bad yourself."

**19.) Transports**

When Cody fell down the stairs on his way down to the pool he broke his leg. When he saw Noah he expected him to go get help to take him to the infirmary. What he didn't expect was for Noah to gently pick him and carry him up two flights of stairs bridle style since the elevator was out of service.

**20.) Sample**

Noah and Cody were at a bar getting drunk for the first time, well actually Noah was getting drunk, Cody was taking it slow and was only a little buzzed.

Noah was chugging down a Jack Daniels when Cody started to stare at him.

"How does that taste?"

"W-W-Would ya like a s-sample?" Noah asked slurring and leaning closer to Cody.

"Sure."

And with that Noah gave Cody a sloppy drunken kiss with tongue.

"How do ya think it t-tastes?"

"I think I want more." Cody said leaning into Noah for another kiss.

**21.) Buck**

There were many things that Noah loved about his boyfriend Cody. He loved the things they had in common; such as there love of video games and Einstein. He also loved how no matter what Cody was always in a good mood. However Noah also loved the physical side of their relationship. Just thinking about the way Cody bucked against him always made him want more.

**22.) Lurks**

If there was one thing Noah had learned while dating Cody it was to be on the look out because Izzy could be lurking around anywhere ready to snap pictures of them.

**23.) Appointed**

Noah use to feel that being appointed class president was his biggest accomplishment, of course that was before Cody appointed him his boyfriend.

**24.) Feet**

Noah hated feet. It wasn't so much a phobia as much as an extreme dislike. It was a dislike his best friend Cody knew about. So when Cody jokingly asked Noah to rub his feet after a brutal track practice and Noah said yes, Cody knew it was Noah's way of saying he loved him.

**25.) Movement**

Noah wasn't a fan of walking, running, or movement in general, but when his boyfriend, Cody, called saying his parents were out of town in a suggestive manner Noah ran the 2 miles to Cody's house without stopping.


End file.
